1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging mattress and, more particularly to a foldable massaging mattress which can massage a user lying thereon at fill length.
2. Description of Related Art
A massaging mattress that can massage a user lying thereon at full length is known. The massaging mattress typically has a full-scale frame arranged therein. Because of the stiffness of the frame, such a mattress is not foldable for storage or carrying.
A massaging mattress that has two halves pivotally connected to one another is also known. This massager is foldable but can not massage a user lying thereon at full length, since it has a massaging mechanism arranged only in one of the halves thereof.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a foldable massaging mattress to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable massaging mattress which can massage a user lying thereon at full length.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.